


Memories

by Onlymostydead



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions of love, Fluff, Friendly banter, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Pranks, Trans Male Character, cursing, trans Wally west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: A collection of Dick and Wally's memories together over the years, from when they were kids to when they finally got together.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This was an expansion of a fic I wrote for Dick/Wally week for Ayzenigma!

Wally elbowed Dick. "Remember that time you snuck me into the batcave, and Batman grounded you for two weeks?" 

***

It really was a dumb idea. Really. Dick and Wally had both agreed that it was stupid, that the consequences would be horrible, and there was no way they would get away with it without getting caught. But, on the other hand...

"Playing Mario Kart on the batcomputer does sound pretty crazy, though..." Wally said, not believing that he was reasoning like this.

Dick nodded. "It really is, and B really sucks at it."

"Batman sucks at something?!" He sprung upright from how they had been, lounging on the couch. "I don't believe that at all."

"It's true." Dick shrugged. "I think it's because his hands are so big."

"Yeah, he is like... Huge."

"He's not that big, you dork." He elbowed him. "He's only a couple inches taller than you. You're just afraid of him."

"Am not!"

"Are too." 

"I am not!"

"Then it should be no trouble sneaking into the Batcave to play Mario Kart on the batcomputer." Dick grinned, and Wally knew he was in trouble already. 

It wasn't his fault that he was in love with his best friend. It was Dick's fault, with his beautiful little smile and his gorgeous laugh. Those sparkling blue eyes that he rarely ever got to see, the way his hair was always a constant mess of jet black curls...  
He wasn't in love with him because he was Dick Grayson. The fact he was a minor celebrity always boggled his mind, but just because he was a teenaged heartthrob didn't mean Wally would be into him. In fact, there were very few celebrities he payed any attention to. It was all of these little moments... And the fact Dick could convince him to do anything.

Damn, he was persuasive.

"Fine. Let's do it." Wally took a deep breath. "And I am not scared of Batman."

"You know, Walls... It wouldn't be bad if you were."

"Well, I'm not, so..." He jumped up onto his feet. "So, how are we doing this?"

"Well..." Dick hesitated, squinting; his brows knit together in the cutest little thinking face. "Alfred doesn't know what you look like. I can easily get a spare school uniform in your size-"

"No."

"What?" Dick huffed, sitting up straighter in his seat. "Come on, Wally. It'll be fine. It's just a school uniform."

"...I don't know how to tie a tie." He argued, knowing it was a lame excuse.

"Then I'll teach you, idiot."

"...as long as I don't have to wear one with a skirt." 

"What?" Dick raised his eyebrows. "Wally. Why would I make you wear one with a skirt?"

Oh. Right. Dick knew his 'secret identity,' but not his super secret identity. Which was the dorkiest way of saying that he hadn't told him he was trans yet.

"Because..." He frowned. "You're mean?"

"You do have nice legs..." Dick snorted. "Alright, no skirt. I'll say you came over to study, and after we grab all the snacks-"

"I can get behind that part."

"Okay, dork." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Then we sneak up, and I blindfold you so you don't know you to get into the cave-"

"Kinky."

They both turned scarlet.

"No! I'm sorry I said that." Wally blurted. "No impulse control. I really-"

"It's fine, Walls." Dick burst out laughing. "So, I blindfold you, we go down to the batcomputer, and play Mario Kart."

"Wait. But it's a computer."

"So?"

"Can you play Mario Kart on a computer?" Wally cocked his head to the side.

"Not most computers." Dick grinned. 

"Sweet! Let's go. I'm guessing it's my job to get the two of us to Wayne Manor?"

He shook his head. "Gotham Academy first, the spare uniform I have is a little big; I keep it in my locker there in case I really need something to wear."

"Good thing it's too big, wouldn't fit me otherwise." Wally grinned. "Because I'm still a lot taller than you."

"Not for long."

"Dick, I'm almost six feet tall, and I'm still growing. You're like..."

"Short?" He finished. "I'm short."

"Well..." Wally turned bright red, he could feel it. "Yeah... Also, there's no way your uniform will fit me, even if it's a little big."

Dick frowned. "You're right. That just means..."

"Dick. Dick I don't like the way you're smiling."

"We'll just have to steal someone else's."

"That's a really bad idea-"

"What? Come on." He smirked, standing up slowly. "It'll work, trust me. I can put the cameras on loop, too."

Wally scratched the back of his neck. "You know, we could just like, sneak in to the-"

"You think you can sneak into Wayne Manor?" Dick raised his eyebrows. "I can barely sneak in, let alone with you with me."

"...fair point." Wally groaned. "Fine, let's go. Gotham Academy it is."

Scooping Dick up, he slid his goggles on and got running. Gotham City was pretty far away from HQ, but it didn't take him long to get here. He was definitely getting faster. Skidding around a corner, he came to a stop in front of the sprawling brownstone building that was the elite Gotham Academy.

"Alright, put me down."

Reluctantly, Wally let Dick down to the ground. 

"Okay, I'm setting their cameras on loop... Now. Alright, we're set. I got their security down, too." Dick grinned. "It's really too easy."

Wally was in love with that mischievous smile. "Okay, let's just hurry up."

"Let's go." 

Dick led the way through the school, through sprawling halls and confusing passages. Seriously, if he went here, he would never be on time for class. He'd get lost all the time. And with his luck? He'd never remember his locker number, either.   
But of course, Dick found his friends locker and got it open with no struggle at all. From inside he produced a full uniform: dress shoes, argyle socks, black slacks, belt, white button down shirt, sweater vest, blazer... and the dreaded tie.

"How do people wear so much clothes?" Wally groaned, looking at all the pieces.

"Says the guy who wears button down shirts unbuttoned over everything."

"Hey!"

"Okay, just get changed quick."

"Here?" Wally squeaked. 

He couldn't do that. He didn't know what color his underwear were, and if they were embarrassing... Never mind, they were blue with white polka dots. Never mind, that was embarrassing, and-

"Not unless you want to, there's a bathroom around the corner." Dick pointed, and Wally let out a sigh of relief. 

"Great. Be back in a flash!"

He grabbed up all the clothes, which wasn't easy, and ran to the bathroom. Quickly ducking into a stall, he stripped out of the Kid Flash suit. The clothes didn't fit very well - he definitely didn't need the belt, and the blazer was too big in the shoulders - but he didn't look half bad. He felt pretty good... Other than the tie. 

Grabbing his costume and goggles, Wally rushed back out to where Dick was. "Great. Now for the tie."

Dick, also in uniform, turned red, probably embarrassed by how stupid Wally looked. "Alright, but I have to stand behind you."

"What?!" Now Wally was red, and they were at a standstill, both staring at each other.

"It's the only way I know how to tie a tie." He explained. "It'll be quick."

"...okay."

Dick moved behind him, and it was like the whole world stood still. There was no way Wally could focus on how he was tying the tie, or anything else when he was this close to him like this. This kind of closeness was intoxicating, making him feel a little lightheaded... But in a good way.   
It was over all too soon, and Dick was in front of him, trying to get it straight. 

"There we go. You look perfect."

Wally blushed. "Alright. Next stop: Wayne Manor?"

Dick grinned. "You got it."

Wally picked him up and rushed him away, down the higher end Gotham streets with the big fancy houses until he reached the gate. Wayne Manor was huge, the grounds alone were staggering. The gate was open, sure, but simply the sight of it stopped Wally in his tracks.

Not for the first time, he was starting to have second thoughts. But Dick was still in his arms, holding on around his neck, so he had to keep moving. He rushed forward until they reached the door, then set Dick down.  
They both fixed their clothes, straightening stuff out, then he opened the door.

"Hey, Alfie, I'm home!" Dick hollered, gesturing for Wally to come inside. "I brought a friend from school, we're going to do some studying."

Alfred, by Wally's best guess, rounded the corner. He was an elderly man in a tuxedo, with a dignified posture and kind blue eyes. If he wasn't so intimidated by this whole thing, he probably would have liked this guy.

"Would you like anything?" He asked in a crisp British accent, the same voice Wally had heard over phone calls numerous times.

Wally shook his head, but Dick nodded. "Can you make some tea?"

Alfred smiled. "Absolutely. Shall I also bring a cup for your friend?"

"Yeah." Dick answered before Wally could say anything. "Thank you, Alfred."

"You are welcome, Master Dick."

Alfred turned and walked away from the same direction he came, before stopping once more. "Would you like it in your room?"

"Can you bring it to the library?"

"Absolutely."

With that he walked away, the soft sound of his dress shoes on the hard floor getting more and more faint. Wally let out the breath he had been holding the whole time. 

"Is that normal?"

"What? Alfred?"

"Yeah." Wally nodded. "Is that normal for rich people?"

Dick shrugged. "No idea. Probably?"

"Okay, okay. Where's the librar- you have a library in your house?"

He laughed at that, hard. "Not a full library, but it does have a lot of books."

Wally gasped. "Like in Beauty and the Beast?"

"You're adorable, exactly like that. Come on, let's go."

The way to the library took forever, in Wally's mind, because everything in Wayne Manor was so big. The hallways couldn't just be hallways, they were grand things with crisp wallpaper and iron sconces on the walls casting soft light. The rooms couldn't just be rooms, they had expensive Persian rugs, crystal chandeliers, and stone fireplaces. They passed six various sitting rooms and parlors on their way there. Six! Finally, they came to a set of dark wood double doors.

"Welcome to the library." Dick declared, then pushed them both open.

Wally's jaw dropped. The room was beautiful, with books covering nearly every surface. The bookshelves were dark colored wood, just like the door, and stretched to the ceiling. Couches in a sage green kind of color were tucked in here and there, with end tables with fancy lamps and more books stacked up on them. A huge rug covered the floor, softening the tone of the whole room. A fireplace crackled on the wall to the right, with an armchair right up near it and photographs on the mantle. On the other wall, a window with an honest-to-God window seat overlooked the huge gardens.

"It's... It's beautiful."

Dick grinned, blue eyes sparkling. "Thought you'd like it. I knew we'd need somewhere to hide out for a little bit while we make sure Alfred's at ease."

"Can I..."

"Read something? Sure. Most of that wall-" He gestures to the left, the one with the window. "Isn't in English, though, so you probably won't have much luck there."

"Who knows, maybe I know another language?"

Dick snorted. "You're trying to learn several, but you're not fluent."

Wally slumped in defeat. "Yeah... Do I need to look around slowly, in case Alfred comes in?"

"Probably."

"Alright. I guess we're studying for a science test now!"

Wally found something he was interested in near instantly, cozied up in one of the couches, and started reading. Sure, it was a book on the Scientific discoveries of Lédat, but that didn't mean he wasn't totally engrossed. He was three quarters of the way through by the time Alfred came with tea.

Dick elbowed him lightly. "Here's yours." 

Wally managed to squeak a quick "Thank you" to Alfred before he left the room, and he responded with a gracious nod.

"What kind of tea is is?" 

Dick sniffed his own cup. "Oolong."

"Is that good? Because the name is super funny. Oooooooh! Long!"

Dick snorted. "Just drink the tea, you dork."

Wally gave him a lopsided grin, then tried the tea. It was, in fact, delicious, and reminded him that he had just run all the way across the country. His stomach growled.

"After I finish this..." He held up the book. "Snacks and Mario Kart?"

Dick shrugged. "If you're that interested in how Lédat's hypotheses will affect life in twenty years, be my guest."

"You did say you chose this room because you knew I'd like it..."

"Yeah, true." Dick yawned. "I'll go get snacks, you'll probably be done before I get back."

"Probably." Wally smiled. "Thank you, Dick."

Dick only smiled, then kept on his way out the door. Sure enough, he was done way before he got back, in fact, he almost started another book before he came in the door with two bags full of snacks. Wally had only decided against looking for him because Wayne Manor was like a maze. There was no way he'd find him; he didn't even know which direction to look.

"Alright." Wally put the book back where he found it, and took one of the bags from Dick. "Wait. Where is Batman?"

He shrugged. "Fancy party?"

"Alright. Just making sure he's not home, that would be a disaster waiting to happen."

"Yeah it would." Dick nodded. "Now..."

He pushed the door shut, then went over to one of the little tables. It had a marble bust on it, of a man Wally couldn't quite recognize. While he was busy trying to decide who it could possibly be, Dick gently tipped it over, revealing a touch pad underneath. It required a code, fingerprint, and an eyeball scan, from what Wally saw. Finally, he clicked the bust back in place. 

A section of the bookshelf, just the size of a normal door, slid forward, then to the side. The whole thing was silent, making Wally feel like even breathing was too loud. 

"Wait. I forgot to blindfold you." Dick pointed out. "So... Forget everything you just saw."

Wally did a mock salute. "Aye aye, Captain! Forget what? I didn't see a thing."

He shook his head. "You dork, come on."

If Wally thought any of the rooms he had seen in the manor were big, the cave was bigger. The elevator they climbed into from the library seemed to go down forever, until it opened up and took his breath away.

"Welcome to the Batcave."

Cave was an understatement. This was a cavern, with a ceiling so high the black dots on it had to be bats, going so far back that he couldn't see the end of it. Dick flicked on a panel of lights, which made it easier, but it was still ridiculously huge. Just the technology in it alone was incredible, let alone everything else.

"Is that a T-Rex?"

"It's a long story." Dick brushed him off, then started forward. "Come on. Mario Kart?"

"Yeah. Yep, let's go."

Wally followed in silent amazement, only just keeping himself from touching things. Something told him that Batman would know, and he really wanted to avoid being in trouble with Batman.  
It didn't take Dick long to get Mario Kart started, the huge batcomputer coming to life with the familiar game. Apparently, it didn't matter which controller you picked. They were all good, which blew his mind. Wally chose the blue one, just to bother Dick.

Dick squinted at him, but his mouth was twitching in a little smile. "Alright. I see how it is."

He chose the green controller, and they started playing. Per the norm, Dick kicked his butt. Fancy computer or no, he was better than him at the game. And besides, Wally kept getting distracted by seeing Dick without his mask on. It wasn't fair that he was that cute when he was concentrating, that he actually stuck his tongue out that little bit. Who knew that he would look this good in his school uniform? It wasn't fair.

"Yes!" Dick cheered as he beat Wally for the final race in this circuit. 

"Man, you're so good at this it isn't-"

Batman dropped down in front on the computer, scaring the shit out of them.

"-Fair." He finished, voice quivering.

He was ashamed to say his eyes watered.

"What are you two doing, Dick?"

He paled. "Playing Mario Kart?"

"In the Batcave."

"Yeah?" 

Batman pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kid Flash, get out of here."

"Yes, Mr. Batman, sir." He stammered, hopping to his feet. "I just need to get my suit, and-"

"Just hurry."

So that's what he did. Hurried up to where they stashed his suit, changed, left the clothes as neat as he could fold them, and ran back home. When he got there, he immediately checked his phone.

(Robin): I'm grounded 2 weeks

(KF): I'm sorry

(Robin): Not your fault

(Robin): it was fun

(KF): Rob? Can I tell you something?

(Robin): What?

(KF): Maybe I am a little scared of Batman.

(Robin): you dork

Wally just hoped that he laughed at that, and that he wouldn't be mad in two weeks when they could see each other again.

***

Dick rolled his eyes. "Remember the time you hadn't eaten in so long that you pretended to die in the middle of the floor?"

"Remember how you-" Wally elbowed him again. "Refused to get me anything to eat, and convinced the other Titans to let me die?"

"You've gotta admit that was funny." Dick countered, elbowing him back. "And we did bring you a sandwich eventually."

***

It really did happen more than once, but that specific time was a good one. Wally would go completely limp, flopping down in the middle of the floor, letting out a horrible groan. This time, it happened to be in the middle of the HQ 'living room,' if you could call it that. Dick was sitting on the couch, reading a book when-

Thwack! "I'm dying!"

Wally groaned into the floor. He was facedown, spread eagle, legs spread just far enough that Dick thought about kicking him. Deciding that would just be cruel, he nudged his face with his foot.

"What is it this time, Walls?"

"Need- sustenance." He choked out, rolling his head so he could look at Dick. "Too low on calories. I'm perishing as we speak."

"Ooh, perishing. That's a big word."

Wally gave a pathetic fake cough. "Shut up."

Dick laughed at that, so hard that he snorted. Shutting his book, he set it down on the end table. This was what he was doing now.

"You're just going to laugh as your best friend-" He gave another fake cough. "Dies?"

"Yep."

"You wouldn't... Bring me some food?" Wally looked up at him with those wide, green eyes.

Damn Wally. Why did his eyes have to be so pretty? Even with his little ginger eyelashes. It wasn't fair.

He sighed. "What do you want?" 

He coughed. "Turkey sandwich?"

"Mm." Dick licked his lips. "That does sound good. Maybe I'll go get myself one."

Wally gasped. "Traitor."

"What's going on?" Roy stumbled into the room, yawning; his socks didn't match.

"Just wake up?"

"Yeah, I took a nap. Why's Wally on the floor?"

Wally, realizing his chance, craned his neck to try to look at Roy. "I'm dying of hunger!"

Roy, unfortunately, was not sympathetic, rolling his eyes. "Alright." 

He stepped over him on his way to the kitchen.

"You don't think he's bringing me food, is he?" Wally asked.

"Nope." Dick snickered. "It's Roy, what do you expect?"

"...fair point."

Kori was the next to pass through. By then, Dick had picked his book back up, and slid far enough down so that he could rest his feet on Wally's back. It wasn't comfortable, but it was funny.

"Kori! You have to save me!" Wally declared, then started another one of his fake coughing fits.

"From the feet, or the cough?" She cocked her head to the side. "I know something that could help the cough-"

"No, I'm dying."

She gasped in horror. "What? But Wally-"

"Of hunger." He added. 

"Oh." Kori sighed. "What would you-"

"Let him die." Dick interrupted, grinning.

"What?" Wally looked up at him, wounded.

"Let him die." He repeated, winking at Kori. 

"...alright." She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else as she moved on.

Wally pouted. "You hate me, don't you?"

Dick had listened to Wally claim that he could cry on command, but never really believed it until now, seeing his eyes water up. He knew that he wasn't actually hurt or upset, just messing around.

"Yep." He declared, looking away so he wouldn't cry too.

"Hey guys, Wally dying again?" Garth yawned. "Also, have you seen Roy? He stole all of the blankets, then left."

Dick shared a questioning look with Wally, shrugged, then looked back at Garth.

"He just walked through." Dick said. "Think he was on his way the the kitchen."

"Thanks."

Wally gasped, as if he remembered his game. "Wait, Garth! My best friend!"

Garth looked suspicious, and rightly so. "What do you want?"

"I'm dying of hunger! I-"

"Let him die." Dick interrupted, enjoying the look of disappointment on Wally's face once more.

He shrugged. "Okay."

"Wait, Garth!"

"He already left, Walls."

He frowned, breaking out the pout again. "So you really do hate me?"

"Of course."

Donna walked in, stopped, and made eye contact with Dick.

"He's dying again?" She guessed. 

"Yep."

"Mm. Should I help him?"

Dick grinned. "Absolutely not."

"Hey!"

"Good talk, Dick."

"See ya, Donna."

"I can't believe you keep doing this to me." Wally slumped as much as he could, considering that he was already lying on the floor. 

Dick shook his head. "I know. I'm so cruel."

"You really are, you traitor."

"Yep."

"And that's everyone!" Wally frowned. 

"Yeah. Except me."

"You've been here the whole time, you doofus." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but I haven't left you yet."

Wally gasped, eyes watering up with fake tears, even letting one fall. "You really are a monster." 

"Pretty much." Dick made a big show of getting up, stretching his arms over his head.

"Where are you going?"

"To go get some lunch." Dick answered with a smile, before heading off to the kitchen.

He really was going to get lunch, he just never said for who. He quickly made a turkey sandwich the way Wally liked it: mayo, mustard, lots of turkey, lettuce, tomato, and after thinking about it for a moment, hot sauce. It was for Wally, after all, what wouldn't he eat? He drew the line at putting other foods on it, though, even if Wally would make a turkey sandwich with yesterday's burrito.  
Once he finished he made his way back to the living room, to find Wally still lying on the floor.

Dick laughed. "Aren't you gonna get up?"

"Yeah... I've been meaning to do that." He tapped his fingers on the hard floor. "Executive function's just kicking my ass."

"Ah, understandable." He walked over, set the sandwich by his face, then sat back by the couch.

"What's this?"

"Turkey sandwich." He explained, curling his legs up to him again.

Wally grinned, sitting up. "I love you so much, man."

And Dick had to look away, because he knew he was blushing.

***

Wally grinned. "Remember the time your costume ripped while we were playing twister?"

"Hey!" Dick's face turned bright red. "I seem to remember someone appreciating the view a little too much."

Wally blushed right back. "It's not like those 'shorts' covered very much anyway."

***

Whoever decided that Twister was a good idea to play with a bunch of teenage vigilantes needed to rethink his choices. Of course, right now, Roy really didn't look like he was about to. Everyone was still in, except him, because he had elected to be the one to man the spinner.

"Right hand on red!"

They all scrambled to comply, Donna and Kori ending up nearly on top of each other, Garth looking strained, Wally barely holding on, and Dick still looking like this was the easiest thing he'd ever done.

"How are you doing that?" Garth panted, shaking his head. "Dick, you're insane."

Dick shrugged as well as he could for being in the middle of a Twister game. "Gymnast."

"No fair." Wally whined. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to hold just one position for this long? Being a speedster is like, a disadvantage right now."

"Oh, it won't be for long." Roy chuckled, spinning the wheel. "Left foot on blue."

The move didn't phase Dick at all, who just slung his foot over with ease. Donna and Kori were, miraculously, untangled a little bit. Garth almost fell, but he still managed. Wally was not so lucky. He tried his best, slipped, and would have face planted if he hadn't caught himself at the last minute.

"Well, we've still got four in the running!" Roy declared. "And the loser is Wally."

"Like that surprises anyone," He grumbled, joining Roy by the spinner.

He had to admit though... If he was Roy, he could see how he would be enjoying this. Watching all of them tangled up like this, all spread out in weird positions... Wally forced himself to look away, his face bright red. He wasn't into any of the girls, from what he could tell he wasn't into girls at all. Who knew, really. It could just have to do with him hating his own body, but that was another issue altogether.

Then again... He didn't think about Garth like that, even if he acknowledged that he was an attractive guy. He didn't think about any of them like that but Dick. He refused to allow himself to be, well... Like that, but it certainly wasn't easy. Especially when Dick was wearing those tiny little shorts.  
Calling them shorts was really an overstatement; they were basically just little scaly panties. That's what Roy called them, anyway. Recently he'd been growing, too, filling out so that the current view with them playing Twister was nearly obscene. He was glad, not for the first time in his life looking at Dick Grayson, that he couldn't get a boner.

"You wanna spin?" Roy offered. 

Wally flicked the spinner, and it took off at high speeds. He didn't consciously do that, connect to the speed force at weird times, but... Apparently, that was what happened. Maybe thinking about Dick just had him a little high strung. 

Finally, it stopped. "Right foot on green!"

Garth slipped and fell, then carefully removed himself from the mat and plopped himself down in Roy's lap. They weren't dating, everyone knew that for a fact, but that didn't mean their senses of humor weren't weird.   
Donna flipped herself around and managed to stay up, and so did Kori. Dick still looked at effortless as ever, though he did move so that his ass wasn't as easily in view.

Roy shoved Garth off, then spun the spinner again. "Left hand on yellow!"

Everyone made it, twisting around and getting themselves in better positions. Now that there were only three people left there was more room to maneuver. Still, it was starting to get tense and a little sweaty. Wally forced himself to look away from Dick's thighs.

Garth grabbed the spinner. "Right hand on yellow!"

Having both hands on the same one set off their balances a little, but they all recovered quickly. 

"Right foot on red!"

Dick grinned as he swung around into the splits, still effortlessly holding himself up. Donna grunted a little bit as she changed which yellows her hands were on, but got the position eventually. Kori bent herself around in a way that had to be-

"Kori!" Roy groaned, shaking his head. "We told you. No flying. Immediate disqualification."

She sighed. "I knew it was only a manner of time."

"Wait." Wally blinked. "You've been cheating this whole time?"

She shrugged, trying for an innocent smile.

Roy shook his head, then spun again. "Right hand on green."

That changed nearly nothing, so the game went on. "Left hand on green."

That only shifted them a little bit. "Right hand on a different green!"

Donna struggled a bit, but got it alright. Dick, at the very edge of the mat, bent down a little further... The view of the scaly green panties really was too much, and as he finally got his hand on green-

"Shit."

-His costume had split, right down the middle. It wasn't like a little tear, either, the shorts were properly split. Everyone looked away from his, now exposed, ass. Wally turned bright red, all the way down his neck, probably. He couldn't believe- he just- that was-

Roy and Garth both burst out laughing.

"The game must go on." Dick scowled. "Are you going to spin again or what?"

"Right hand on red!" 

Donna tried, but the quick shift had her falling backward. Dick re-shifted himself, and got into the position.

"Alright! You win!" Wally declared, then went and grabbed one of the blankets from the living room, throwing it over him. "And now we're good."

Dick laughed it off, but took the blanket. "What? Everyone splits their pants once or twice."

Even though he said that, his cheeks were flushed. 

"Still, that's mortifying." Wally said. "When I split my pants in fifth grade-"

"We've all heard this story." Roy interrupted. "And you're just trying to change the topic from all of us seeing Dick's ass."

If possible, he turned even redder. Both of them did.

"I can't believe you were cheating, Kori!"

Roy, Garth, and Donna shared a look, sighed, then walked away. Of course, they all knew about his crush on Dick one way or another. Kori did too, but she was less likely to tease or point out things like that. Right now, it was all about changing the topic and not thinking about what he saw.

Still, it was really hard not to think about Dick like that.

***

"True." Dick sighed. "Ooh- remember when you got stuck in stealth mode?"

***

When Wally walked into HQ with his suit in stealth mode, Dick assumed he was finally just going through that phase. He himself had for a while there, where he wore his school uniform in the least uniform way possible, straightened his hair, and wore a little too much eyeliner. It was over pretty quickly, after he started talking a little bit more with Bruce again and started to feel a little better, but that still didn't erase it.   
Wally wasn't one to talk about his personal life, so Dick didn't really know what was going on with him. He tried not to pry into his teammates lives, after all, it was a little bit creepy and a lot bit disrespectful. But this was a pretty harsh change. Yesterday he was wearing the cheery yellow suit, now he's in stealth mode at nine thirty in the morning. It was just too weird.

"Hey, Walls?" 

"Yeah, Dick?" He sounded just as cheery as ever, a bright grin from ear to ear.

Huh. Maybe he didn't have access to any eyeliner or a hair straightener, because everything else was the same, too. Didn't explain the same goofy attitude though. Alfred said that when he did this he was in a perpetual bad mood.

"You feeling okay?" He asked quietly, not wanting to make a huge deal.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your suit-"

"Oh, I got it stuck in stealth mode." Wally explained. "Can't get it to go back."

"You know, I could probably fix it." Dick offered, then thought about the fact that they were still the only ones here. "But... We could always prank everyone else."

Wally furrowed his brows. "How?"

"Pretend you're going through an emo phase."

"What?"

Dick shrugged. "You know, an emo phase? Aren't you public schooled?"

"Yeah, I know what an emo phase is, but they just saw me yesterday." Wally ran a hand through his curls. "That'd be a big change."

"Hey, a lot can change in a night."

"Hmmmm...." He frowned, tapping his foot on the ground a couple times. "I'm in." 

"Great." Dick grinned. "Can I put eyeliner on you?"

Wally scoffed. "I can put eyeliner on myself, you know."

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I mean, emo eyeliner looks like a two year old can do it." He added quickly. "All thick and messy and stuff..."

"True. Come on, I have some eyeliner in my room."

"You have eyeliner?" Wally raised an eyebrow. "Is someone going through an emo phase of their own?"

"Can you do me a favor, Walls?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Wally followed, and Dick felt weirdly excited to have him in his room. He tried to tell himself that he was just going in for eyeliner, that there was nothing more than that, but of course his body wouldn't listen. He was sure that he was blushing, just a little bit. 

"Actually, on second thought..." Wally bit his lip as they entered Dick's room. "Could you do it?"

Dick laughed. "Not so confident now, are you?"

He just blushed harder, and looked at the floor. Damn it, he was adorable. 

"Okay, sit down here, you're too tall." 

Dick started working on it slowly, surprised at how well Wally was doing at holding still. Then again, he had something fairly sharp pressed up against his eye. That was probably incentive to sit quiet and not move.

"Ow, that hurts." He whispered, biting at his lip again. 

If he kept biting at his lip like that Dick swore he was going to kiss him. It wasn't fair. His lips weren't particularly full, but they were such a pretty pink. Memorizing that shape wasn't hard, with how often he stared. The fuller lower lip, the defined cupid's bow, the little freckles...

"Dick?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I zoned out."

Wall swallowed, but it was more like a gulp. "Please don't zone out when you have a sharp thing near my eye."

"Okay, okay... What, you don't trust me?"

"I trust you plenty, just... Please?" He blinked with those wide, begging eyes. 

They were so not fair. Dick shook his head and smiled, then went back to work. He had good, thick eyeliner on him pretty quick, but...

"You need some mascara." He decided, stepping back and looking at him. "Your eyelashes look naked."

"Alright, just... I can do that one myself, okay?" 

Dick handed him the tube of mascara and, sure enough, he started applying it. "Do you wear mascara often?"

"No, I just-" Wally blushed. "I see girls doing it sometimes, at school."

"I wouldn't mind if you did, you know."

"I don't really like it." He said with a shrug, screwing the wand back into the mascara. "But good to know. Wait. I have to act moody too, don't I?"

"It might be jarring enough to just see you looking like this."

Wally grinned, then quickly stopped. "No smiling. Only brooding and angst. I've gotta like... channel my inner Batman or something."

Dick cracked a smile. "This is going to be great."

"No it's not." Wally declared, winked, then left the room.

Shaking his head, Dick followed. What had he started? This was going to be crazy.

Donna was just coming in as they walked out, and Dick waved to her. Wally nodded, but kept walking, shoulders slumped. Probably on his way to the kitchen.

"What's with him?" Donna asked, as soon as he was out of earshot. 

Dick shrugged. "No clue. He says he's fine."

She furrowed her brows, drawn tight in concern. "Well, if he doesn't want to talk to you about it... Maybe he just needs us to be there for him, though."

He nodded, and they both made their way to the kitchen. 

"What? Wally, what's actually going on?" Roy's voice was audible before they actually made it there. 

Wally groaned. "I told you, nothing's going on. I'm just sick and fucking tired of having to pretend all the time, especially to my friends."

"Pretend what, Wally?"

"I don't know!" He exclaimed, almost bumping into Dick as he paced back and forth in their little kitchen. "I just haven't felt... Like usual, lately."

Roy got a scared look in his eyes. "Wally, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it... It's fine."

"No, I'm serious." He got up, putting a hand on Wally's shoulder. "You'd tell us if something was wrong, right?"

Dick knew that everything was alright, this prank was his idea, but he still saw a bit of fear flash in Wally's eyes. He wasn't that good of an actor; it was real. He made a mental note to ask, later... Or find out on his own.  
He really didn't want to snoop, but if he had to, he would.

"Of course, Roy." Wally answered in a downtrodden voice. "It's just felt awful having to smile and be all happy and stuff, when really I feel really fucking miserable."

"You wanna know something?"

"What?"

Roy frowned. "I really didn't think it'd sound that natural for you to curse."

"I've always cursed." Wally argued. "It was just more upbeat before."

He shrugged. "Maybe. I'm just glad you're okay."

Guilt. What exactly was he hiding?

Donna and Dick shared a weirded out look, Dick trying to hide his suspicion. Right now, he didn't want to get anybody worried.

Garth yawned, padding into the kitchen with his hands in the pockets of his pajama pants. His hair was still dripping wet. 

"Morning, everybody. Cool look, Walls."

Wally frowned. "Thanks."

Yawning, he pushed his way past Roy to get a slice of bread for some toast. Roy slapped his ass.

"Good morning!" Kori burst into the room from the other door, already dressed and wide awake. "It is a beautiful-" She gasped. "Are we in mourning?"

"No." Wally answered solemnly, then went back to his cereal. 

"Has someone dear to him died?" She whispered to Dick, who shook his head. 

"He's just having a tough time right now."

"Well, no matter how tough the time is, I will be here for you!" Kori declared, plopping herself down in the chair next to Wally. "We all will. That's what friends do for each other."

Wally choked a little bit. "You guys make me feel like an asshole."

"You're not." Roy said quickly. "You're not an asshole. We're your friends, we're here for you."

"No, it's not-"

"I mean, I know we don't get deep much, but... We all really love you." Garth added, popping his bread in the toaster.

"Guys!" He whined.

Donna nodded. "If you ever need to talk, or just need someone so you're not alone... I'm here."

"Guys!" Wally yelled. "My suit just got stuck on stealth mode."

"Yeah, but like..." Garth trailed off. "It suits your new look."

"Yes, the darkness of your costume matches your lack of smile." Kori added.

"This wasn't intentional!" 

"Yeah, but you rock it." Roy shrugged. "Never thought you'd look good with eyeliner."

"Me neither, because this was a prank!" Wally finally yelled, slapping his hands on the table and narrowly missing his cereal.

Kori frowned. "If this is a practical joke... Than why are you crying?"

"Because you guys are all really good friends." Wally said, slumping a little bit on the table. "You make me feel like an asshole for pranking you like that."

"Well, we're still here for you, idiot." Roy shook his head. "Don't know why I fell for that. You're the cheeriest guy on the fucking planet."

"What about Kori?"

He scoffed. "I said guy."

He wandered out of the room, and Donna followed after him; they were probably about to go train. Garth left after he got his toast, inviting Kori to eat breakfast outside with him because it was such a wonderful day. She, of course, went with him. That just left Dick there with Wally...

"Hey, Walls?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really, actually okay?" He asked. "Just for a second there-"

"I'm fine, Dick." He grinned. "Nothing to worry about."

He hadn't felt entirely at ease at that, but Dick had let it drop anyway. He couldn't believe he just let that slide...

***

"Remember when you bleached your hair?" Wally chuckled.

***

Looking at Dick, Wally wasn't sure what happened. Maybe he was going through a phase? Maybe he just wanted to try it? Maybe he really liked the way it looked?  
Whatever it was, he was blonde. Very, very, bleached platinum blonde. It didn't look bad, just... Different. Very, very different.

"Hey, Dick. What's..." He gestured to his head. "Going on?"

Dick shrugged, nonchalant as ever. "Just wanted to try something new. You like it?"

"...it's new." 

He winced. "That bad?"

"No, no!" Wally answered quickly. "It just takes me a while to get used to change, it all. How did Bats react?"

Dick's face darkened. "Yeah. He hates it."

Wally winced. "I mean, like, he's not super mad at you though or-"

"Oh no, he is." He interrupted. "He's really, really mad."

"He wouldn't do anything, right?"

Dick frowned. "Like what?"

Shit. He over-spoke again and made himself sound like a lunatic, revealing too much of himself to Dick along the way. It was bad enough that he was suspicious after the whole emo thing, but now-

"I guess I'm still a little afraid of him." Wally shrugged, shaking his head. "I know, sixteen, and I'm still afraid of Batman."

Dick laughed. "No, it's fine. He just wants me to dye it back before I can be seen in public as Robin."

That made sense; he was wearing a hoodie, jeans, and converse... But of course, he kept the mask.

"...explaining the civvies."

"Yep." He nodded. "So that's fun. What're you doing for this thanksgiving? It's coming up fast."

Wally shrugged. "We usually go over to my grandparents on my dad's side for dinner. Other than that... Not much."

"No big, Flash Family Thanksgiving Dinner?" Dick asked, elbowing him a little."

"I never said that!" Wally smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Uncle B and Aunt I will be there. Jay won't, of course, but I think he'd rather just spend it with his wife anyway. He's a cool dude, but we don't see each other a lot, you know?"

"Of course." 

"But yeah. If ask you about yours, but I'm guessing it's classified?"

"Yep." Dick laughed. "Let's hope Batman doesn't get too trashed this year."

He flinched. "Batman gets drunk?"

"Not really, not really." Dick reassured him quickly, making his way over to the living room. "Just a joke. He would never get drunk, but I think a lot of people's families do? Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever celebrated thanksgiving normally."

"What is normal? But like... Ohh yeah." Wally nodded vigorously. "My whole family seems to get really drink... But maybe it's just my dad. He gets really nasty, too. Gets into arguments, tries to start fights..." 

"That's awful."

"It's not too bad!" He added quickly, realizing what he'd just said. "I mean, I most just spend time with my other favorite blonde person."

Dick blushed. "Your Uncle Barry?"

"Yeah. We talk the whole time... It's great."

Of course, Wally hated the holiday and it wasn't, in fact, great. But he didn't want Dick to worry. Dick didn't deserve to worry.

He reached over, and tousled Dick's bleached hair. "I'll miss it, but I think I like black on you better."

"You think so?" Dick smiled, and Wally blushed like a tomato.

"Yeah. I mean, I'd like you even if you had no hair, we're best buds."

Dick smiled at the floor. "Best buds..."

***

"Wally." Dick laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're a ginger. And your costume was yellow."

Wally grimaced. "Yeah... Yikes. Bart's got the same problem though."

***

Dick was currently watching as Wally, who had turned redder than his hair, arguing fruitlessly with Garth. Arguing with Garth was always pointless, anyway. How this mess started, he didn't know. But honestly, right now, the only thing he was missing was the popcorn.

"What're wrong with my costume?" Wally's voice was more like a high pitched squeak, cracking hard when he got embarrassed.

Garth blinked. "It's red and yellow."

"The color combo is classic."

"Classically horrible." He pointed out. "You look like a McDonald's."

"Well, at least I have pants." Wally pointed out.

"Hey, my lack of pants is for a reason, and that reason is swimming." Garth explained. "Dickie, on the other hand-"

Dick raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with my costume?"

"It's teensy."

"It's intended for acrobatics."

"...he's got a point there." Wally agreed.

"You just like looking at his ass."

If possible, Wally turned redder. "I do not!"

"Everyone enjoys looking at his ass." Garth countered. "It's like, a known fact."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't?"

"Still doesn't change it." Garth shook his head.

"Change what?" Wally squeaked. 

"That your costume is awful."

Wally groaned, putting his face down on the table in defeat.

***

Dick nodded. "Oh, what about when you tried to convince us you're straight?"

***

"Seriously, guys! I know! Just because I have an effeminate voice-"

"You don't just have an effeminate voice." Roy argued. "You talk gay."

Wally could feel his face heating up. "Wow, stereotype, much?"

"Just saying." Roy took a bite out of his banana. "Nobody's fighting it but you."

"That's because I'm not gay!" Wally exclaimed, slamming his fists down on the table. "Is that too much to understand?"

Everyone else, sitting at the table, exchanged wide-eyed looks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I didn't- I-" Wally sucked in a deep breath. "I've been having some trouble with anger management."

"No kidding." Roy quipped. 

Donna elbowed him. Wally frowned.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay, but... A lot of people think I am. I get teased about it a lot." He added, trying to tell just enough of the truth. "Especially about my voice."

"I feel like shit now." Roy sighed. "I'm sorry, man."

"But I'm not gay."

"Wally. Walls. Wall-man." Garth shook his head. "We've all seen how you look at Jason Momoa."

Wally could feel himself go scarlet. "Everyone's a little gay for Jason Momoa."

"And Channing Tatum?"

"...yeah?"

"And Joseph Gordon Levitt?"

"Have you seen that guy?" Wally scoffed.

"And Hugh Jackman?"

"Have you heard that guy's voice?" Wally shook his head. "It's not fair."

"And Zack Effron?"

"Duh." 

Garth was starting to crack a smile. "And The Rock?"

"Everyone's got a little straight guy crush on The Rock. He's The Rock!"

Roy was shaking his head. Donna was trying very hard not to laugh. Kori borrowed her phone and was hurriedly looking up the men they kept mentioning.

"What about... Harrison Ford?"

"Uhh, duh." Wally rolled his eyes. "You keep asking stupid ones."

"Chris Evans."

"Total hottie."

"Chris Pratt?" 

Wally shrugged. "I'm just saying, everyone thinks he's cute... But he looks better when he's not quite so ripped."

"Chris Hemsworth."

"Thor? Duh."

"Chris Pine?" Garth was really cracking up now.

"Even Donna agrees that he's pretty cute, and she's a lesbian."

Donna sighed. "That one's true."

"Zachary Quinto, then."

"You're just naming guys from Star Trek now." Wally shook his head. "They're all adorable, and you know that."

"William Shatner?"

"Have you even seen all those episodes when his shirt gets ripped? In his prime, of course."

Dick suppressed a laugh.

"Leonard Nemoy?" Garth snickered.

Wally frowned. "You're laughing at me. I know that. But when I was a kid-"

"Wally." Roy sighed. "You realize you haven't said no to any one of those guys?"

"Yeah, but anyone would say yes to those." He argued.

"Not true." Donna piped up. "I'm not into guys, and the only two of those I agree with are Chris Hemsworth and Chris Pine."

"Okay. You guys rigged it, though." Wally shrugged. "You keep trying to convince me I'm gay."

Roy's mouth curled into a wolfish grin. "What about Dick Grayson?"

Dick turned bright red, same as Wally.

"That's my best friend, weirdo!" Wally squeaked, then he got up and stormed off.

"He's gay." Roy said, shaking his head. "He's so gay."

"We all know that, Roy." Kori sighed. "He will figure it out in the due time."

But Dick could only think about how he blushed when Roy said his name.

***

"What gave it away?" Wally laughed, gesturing to himself. "My obvious crush on you?"

"You would actually talk about how cute you thought I was." Dick reminded.

That was years before anything else they had mentioned, but still...

***

"I'm just saying-" Wally crunched on his popcorn, head dangling off the edge of the couch. "I'm straight, but if Dick Grayson was a girl-"

Roy shook his head. "Doesn't sound too straight to me."

"Yeah, well, it is." Wally yawned, then flipped himself around so he was sitting on the couch normally. "Look at him! It's not fair when people my age are so cute."

He whipped out his phone, holding up a picture of Dick Grayson at the most recent charity gala Bruce Wayne held. He was wearing a well tailored suit, in a dark blue color that brought out his sparkling eyes. There was a little bit of mischief in his smile, and something familiar...

Nodding in agreement, Roy let out a sigh. "You know I'm bi, right?"

"No."

"Well, I'm coming out right now, then." He declared. "I'm bi."

"That's cool. Man. With Donna being a lesbian, you must be the only person on the team who's into dudes."

Roy raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. "The other two are into guys too, you know."

"They are!?" Wally nearly choked on his popcorn. "I mean, that's cool, I just didn't know."

Robin was into guys? Maybe that meant- no, he couldn't get his hopes up. Just because someone's into guys didn't mean they would be into him.

"Don't tell them I told you, though." 

"Why not?" Wally cocked his head to the side.

"You may be straight," Roy put air quotes around the word 'straight'. "But you understand not wanting people just spreading your secrets all the time."

He winced. "Yeah, I do."

"Then don't run around telling people stuff like that, ok?" 

"Okay."

"Great. Also..."

"Also what, Roy?"

"I've met Dick Grayson." Roy grinned. "And he's way hotter in real life."

"He is!?" Wally nearly jumped out of his skin. "Tell me everything. All the details."

"Well..." He trailed off. "His hair never stays down, all the curls are unruly all the time. The pictures never quite capture how much it moves."

"That's so cute!"

"I know, right?" Roy grinned. "And he smells nice, but not like rich people's cologne. He smells like his shampoo is coconut scented or something."

"Are his eyes actually that blue in real life?"

"Yep."

"Damn, Roy." Wally sighed. "You're the luckiest guy on earth."

"Being a rich guy's ward has it's perks." Roy yawned. "Even if the downsides include having Ollie around."

"Hey, guys." Robin had come into the room, and jumped over the back of the couch. "What're you guys talking about?"

"How hot Dick Grayson is... For a dude." Wally added quickly.

"I just think he's hot." Roy shrugged. "I'm bi, by the way."

"Bi the way." Robin snickered. "Me too, though."

Wally blushed again. "Alright."

"What? Is it weird being the only straight one on the team?" Robin elbowed him a little.

"No." Wally shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "I'm just happy you guys told me."

Inside, he felt guilty. Being a stealth trans boy, he still didn't feel comfortable enough telling he was gay... Or at least into dudes. What if they thought it made him less manly? These were the only friends he had... Except his aunt and uncle.

Robin snickered. "You dork."

"Yeah, yeah." He shook his head. "You're my best friends, doesn't matter who you're into."

And he hoped they felt the same.

***

"Yeah... You right." Wally shrugged. "But I wasn't the one who tried so hard to cover my crush that I almost compromised an undercover mission."

Dick elbowed him. "You're such a dork."

***

Dick wasn't happy about this arrangement. But of course, they had to go undercover in Star City. And that meant that Roy couldn't do it. And they were sneaking into a gay bar... Which meant Donna was out of the question to do it with him. And, let's be honest, Kori didn't look human at all, so Donna and Kori couldn't do it together. And Garth was on official Aquaman business, so that left...

"Hey, are you sure I look okay?"

Wally looked more than okay. He looked great; all curly red hair falling into his face and thin eyeliner to make his eyes pop. He was wearing a tee shirt to a band he didn't listen to, a green flannel that also brought out his eyes, and ripped black skinny jeans. Roy wanted to put him in boots, but they decided on black sneakers that he could actually run well in, in case this didn't go as planned. He would run them away.  
Dick had argued that he didn't need backup, but the others had insisted. Doing jobs like this were routine in Gotham... But they were dangerous. Who knew when something could get put in a drink, or someone wouldn't leave you alone. It was nice to have someone watching your back, he had to admit.

"Yeah, you look great." Dick tugged on one of the little hoop earrings Wally was also wearing. "Didn't know you had your ears pierced."

"Yeah, well it was a stupid decision, but since I heal really fast..."

"They're already healed up and won't go away?"

"Yep." He sighed. "You guessed it."

"It's no big deal." Dick shrugged. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Do I look good?"

Dick thought about the getup he was in. Being the one who was going to do the most work, he had to look a little more... Eye catching. He was also wearing eyeliner, but he had a little sparkly heart by his eye, too. A thin black choker ran around his neck, and his crop top had yet another band logo on the front. He was wearing tighter black skinny jeans, and boots with a chunky heel. Colorful bracelets covered his wrists. Still, even with the added height from the boots, he didn't reach Wally.

"You look amazing." Wally said. "The choker isn't like... Actually choking you?"

"Nah, it's all good." Dick instinctively reached up and touched it, though. "Time to go?"

He checked his watch. "Yep. Let's go!"

Blushing when Wally scooped him up into his arms, Dick held on around his neck and they took off. The world moved in a blur around him, indistinguishable as they made their way to Star City. Soon enough they were outside the sleazy little gay bar, the smell of mixed cigarette smoke and marijuana in the air.

Wally exhaled. "Alright. Now or never, right?"

"Right." Dick tugged down his crop top. "Let's move."

As soon as they got in, the smell of sweat and alcohol was overpowering, but it didn't phase Dick at all. He was used to this. It was easy for him to locate his target, saunter over there, and flirt up a storm.  
Every time he looked over his shoulder, Wally had his eyes on him. It was hard not to think about green-eyed envy, with how he was looking at him. To anyone else it looked like he was a jealous man with an out of control boyfriend, or maybe just an admirer. He had gotten a water from the bar; maybe a designated driver.

But Dick couldn't keep his eyes on Wally for long, since their target was sliding his hands up and down Dick's thighs. He didn't know that he was being played, he only knew that this was a cute guy chatting him up, and that he wanted to get into his pants.

"Slow down, mister." Dick giggled, trying to sound like he was already drunk. "Shouldn't we head to somewhere a little more... Private?"

The target didn't say anything, just got up from his seat at their little booth and made a beeline to the bathroom. Wally got up from his place leaning against the wall, and beat them there.

Everything was going fine right now... 

As soon as they got to the bathroom, the guy pinned him against the wall and started kissing him. His breath stank of alcohol, and he was getting a little touchy, but it was nothing Dick couldn't work with.   
Flipping their positions, Dick pressed his pocketknife up against the man's throat. He dropped the giddy smile in favor of a cruel smirk.

"Where was the shipment headed?" Dick demanded.

"I don't-"

"Where?!" He pressed it a little closer, maintaining the threat.

"Los Angeles! It's headed to Los Angeles!" He babbled, beginning to sweat even heavier than before. "Please, I don't know anything else!"

Dick took a step back. That was all he needed to know. 

The target reached forward though, caressing his arm. "Now, can we...?"

"Lukas?" Wally had left the stall he was hiding in, and was looking at him in disappointed disbelief. 

Silence filled the bathroom as the target looked from Dick to Wally and back again.

Dick blanched. "Really, Roman, it's not what it looks like!"

"Come on. Seriously?" Wally groaned. "Why do I keep-"

"Wait." The target frowned. "You're his boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Wally shrugged. "Why? He didn't tell you that he's-"

"No, you two just..." He laughed. "I don't believe it for a second."

Shit. Dick's breaths felt shallow. He called them on their bluff, and he didn't know if he could-

"Why not?" Wally's face was bright red, but it really did look like anger. "Because he has to go run around making out with every lowlife he meets?"

"Who're you calling a lowlife?" The guy stood up straight, but he wasn't as tall as Wally. 

"You, bastard!" Wally shot back without hesitation. 

"Your boyfriend just interrogated me!"

"Yeah, because he's probably going to go seduce someone else with the information!"

The situation was only escalating, and it was beginning to worry Dick. He didn't know much about Wally's anger issues, but if this got out of hand...

"Guys! Stop it!" He tried, using the same whiny voice he used earlier. "Roman, we should go."

"You say you're boyfriends?" The target smirked. "Prove it."

Dick panicked. He couldn't. He didn't want his first kiss with Wally to be in the bathroom of some little hole in the wall-

Wally learned down, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

-bar.

It wasn't particularly skillful, or really very good because Wally was angry and not particularly experienced, but Dick leaned into it like it was the best kiss of his life. He wasn't escalating it, but Wally was. He was touching Dick's waist, hands exploring the exposed skin. It was overwhelming, how fast his hands seemed to go without even connecting to the speed force.

"Alright, alright! Jeez, you don't have to be disgusting." The target shook his head. "Whatever. Take your freaky little boyfriend and get out of here."

Wally flipped him off.

"And you look like you're twelve!" He called after them, but they were already out the door. 

Wally kept his hand on Dick's low back, rushing him along to get out. His face still looked stormy, but something said he was blushing because they kissed. Dick wondered if it was his first kiss, or if he had been with anyone before.  
Soon enough, they were out of the bar and Dick was in Wally's arms and the world passed by in a faster blur than ever before. They were back to HQ in what felt like seconds.

"What the hell was that?!" Wally yelled. "You froze up! We could have compromised-"

"But we didn't!" Batman would have considered it compromised, but he still argued it.

"Because I made out with you!" Wally said, turning even redder. "That was mortifying! I don't know how to do that!"

"You did alright, really." Dick reassured him. "And we didn't compromise the mission."

"Yeah, yeah..." Wally seemed to slow down, taking a deep breath. "Do I really?"

"What?"

"Do I really look twelve?"

"Why?"

"That's what the guy said." He explained. "That I look twelve. Do I?"

Dick looked at his face. It was true, he had a baby face. But especially with the eyeliner, and the little bit of product they put on his eyebrows...

"No."

"Phew! That's a relief." Wally grinned. "Got worried there for a sec. Gotta say though, that's a wacky first kiss story."

Dick blushed. "That was your first kiss?"

"Did it feel like it wasn't?" Wally perked up.

"...no, it felt like a first kiss."

He slumped right back down again. "Alright. That's fair. It felt too..."

"Toothy?"

"Yeah! Toothy." Wally agreed. "Wait. That sounds super unpleasant. I'm sorry?"

Dick shrugged. "Not the worst."

"What was the worst?"

"Well..." He trailed off. "Kissing that target is on the list. Drunk people always thing that they kiss better than they actually do."

Wally winced. "I'm so sorry for you."

"Nah, it's fine." Dick shrugged. "I'm just going to go brush my teeth."

"After that... Mario Kart?"

He grinned. "You're on."

***

"You know it." Wally grinned. "Remember that one time on the roof?"

Dick blushed. "Okay, shut up."

***

It was New Years Eve, and Wally had escaped the party going on down in HQ. The others would be up on the roof later, when it got closer to midnight, but right now? He had the stars all to himself.  
He was finally going to do it. He was going to do it. He was finally going to tell Dick everything. Not just that he liked him... Everything. All of it.

After that undercover mission in the bar, nothing had been quite the same. Wally couldn't take his eyes off Dick's full lips, at the curve of his waist. It wasn't fair. He had to tell him, though.  
And he couldn't stop thinking about that target, how angry he got at him. Part of it was making sure Dick was safe, but another side was definitely jealousy. Part of him wanted to beat that guy to a pulp.

"Party got too loud?" Dick asked, startling Wally out of his thoughts as he climbed up onto the roof.

"Yeah, I guess." Wally managed to get out.

He sucked in a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Hey, Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"I've gotta- I've gotta tell you something." He stammered, leaning heavily against the railing.

Dick joined him over by the rail. "What is it, Walls?"

Breathe out; then in. "I'm gay."

He laughed. "I mean, I kinda already knew that."

"Yeah... And trans."

"So... You're actually a girl?"

Wally's face fell. Of all the reactions he thought Dick would have, of all the times he ran this over in his head, he really thought that... He really thought that Dick would accept him. Tears started to sting his eyes.

"Or you're actually a boy? Wait. I'm confused." Dick scratched his head. 

"I'm a boy." Wally choked out, a tear falling down his cheek.

He couldn't believe this. He couldn't-

Dick smiled. "I'm glad you told me, buddy. I mean... You haven't told all of us this whole time?"

So he wasn't...? That was good. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Still, he winced. "Yeah? I mean, I worried that you'd like... Freak out or something?"

"Of course not, Walls. You're our best friend."

Best friend. He tried not to let that sting, but it still did.

"And I... I do have more things I have to say." Wally swallowed. "Some of it isn't great, but I... I don't want you to freak out, okay?"

"Okay, Wally." Dick looked up at him, and he realized that he wasn't wearing his mask. "I'll love you no matter what, you know."

Wally blushed, then was reminded of what he was about to say. "It's... It's about my parents. Even Uncle Barry and Aunt I don't know."

"Are you safe?"

"That's the thing..." Wally trailed off.

"Oh, Wally." Dick looked horrified. "You need to tell someone, that's not-"

"It's not that bad." He added quickly. "I mean, it's not-"

"Wally." Dick grabbed Wally's hands, keeping him more still. "Are they hurting you?"

He winced. "Just my dad?"

"Wally..." He let go of his hands and hugged him. "You deserve to be safe. You know that, right?"

Tears were definitely flowing now; Wally cursed how daily he cried. "I- I'll tell someone. Aunt I, I mean."

Dick smiled as he pulled away. "Alright."

"I'm just... I'm sorry about the emotional whiplash I'm giving you."

He shook his head. "No, it's fine, Wally. I care about you."

"I..." Wally swallowed. "I love you."

"Love you too, Walls."

"No, I-" he took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you, like, I like-like you. I have a massive fucking crush on you and I-"

There was a beat of silence, then Dick leaned in, grabbed him by the front of the shirt, pulled him down just enough, and kissed him. It wasn't like the kiss in the bar, it was gentle, soft, and a lot less toothy. Wally wasn't even thinking about it, he just let his eyes fall shut and kissed him back.

"Does that mean-"

"I feel the same about you." Dick admitted, blushing. "Should we kiss at midnight, and see how much everyone else freaks out?"

Wally grinned. "Of course."

So they did. And everyone clapped, as if they knew what was going to happen all along.

***

"Or when you were so sick that we binge watched the great British bake off and high school musical?"

***

(Robin): Babe come over I'm sick

Wally grinned at the text; the babe part, not that he was sick. Wait, Dick was sick?!

(KF): I'll be right over

Throwing on some real clothes, it was Saturday and he was still in pajamas, Wally tried to grab anything he thought would be good. All of the high school musical movies were a must... He couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't already be at Wayne Manor, so he threw the movies in an empty bag and ran down the stairs. 

"Hey, Uncle B? I'm headed over to Robin's!" He yelled, hoping his uncle would hear him.

"Use protection!" Came the reply.

Wally wrinkled his nose. "Ew! Gross, Uncle B!"

Uncle Barry was still laughing at Wally ran out that door, popping on his goggles and getting going. He had the best way to Wayne Manor memorized better than the back of his hand. All the familiar roads and paths blurred together until...  
He reached the gate to Wayne Manor, and wiped his sweaty hands off on his pants. Running a hand through his hair, he thought about how he looked. Probably not good, really. His flash tee shirt was old and faded, his jacket was a little wet from the drizzly rain, and he was wearing Carhartt pants. Dick didn't care very much, but he wanted to look better for him.

Walking quickly, he made it to the door in no time. He only had to knock once before Alfred opened the door, a gracious smile on his face. 

"Ah, Master Wallace. Please come in."

Wally kind of hated that he used his full name, but he didn't mind that much. It was Alfred, after all. He stepped inside, though, but not after wiping his feet off on the mat. It was raining just enough for his shoes to be filthy. 

"Master Dick is in his bedroom." Alfred explained, taking Wally's jacket. "Would you like me to show you there?"

Wally turned red. He still couldn't find his way around in here. Around the country, or the world? Easy. Around his boyfriends house? He was lost in seconds. 

"Yes, please?"

As Alfred led the way, he still couldn't help it but be wowed by the vastness of the house. It wasn't even a house, it was definitely a mansion. And everything there was perfect looking, all over.  
Eventually, they reached the long hallway Wally came to recognize as having guest rooms... And Dick's room. His was the first on the left, he knew that.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"You are welcome, Master Wallace."

Slowly, as to be as quiet as possible, Wally cracked open the door. Dick was lying in bed, still in his superman pajamas, a tissue box on his bedside table. The trash can next to his bed was overflowing with used ones. The TV was on, and soft music was coming from whatever he was watching.

Dick sniffled. "That was fast."

"Pfft, I'm always fast." Wally grinned, dropping his bag by the door and shutting it behind him. "How're you feeling?"

"Like shit." He answered, voice nasally and congested. "I've got a sinus infection, according to Alfie."

"How'd you manage that?" Wally slipped out of his shoes, then flopped on the bed next to him. 

"Pretending that I'm not sick." 

He cracked a smile. "Wow, you mean you were too stubborn? And it had consequences?"

"Shut up," Dick groaned, then blew his nose. "So, how's your uncle?"

Wally shrugged. "Living with him is been a little weird, and he's still a little overprotective, but... It's good. Really good."

It was a whole lot better than before. Wally felt so stupid for not telling someone sooner, for not getting away from his parents, but Uncle B tried his best to convince him it was understandable. He'd done a lot of research in trauma responses when he became the Flash, apparently. It was weird, but it was nice to know that he cared that much.  
Neither him or Aunt I thought he was weak. It felt ridiculous, being a vigilante, beating up criminals, and not being able to stand up for himself, but... They were working on it. He still didn't quite believe it, but they were working on it.

He smiled. "That's good."

"Yeah... Ooh, Great British Bake Off?"

Dick grinned. "What else? When you're super sick all you want to do is listen to Paul Hollywood tell people their crumpets are shit."

"You mean 'shite?'" Wally laughed. "Sounds about right, though."

He scooted closer, then climbed under the covers so he could actually cuddle with Dick. He was burning up, but immediately shivered when they touched.

"Fever?"

"Yeah..." Dick stopped to blow his nose again. "I'm not feeling great."

"No kidding. You want anything?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Right now, I just want to cuddle."

Wally grinned, blushing a little bit, then cuddled closer. He had to get up a few times over the course of the season to get water, or tea, or snacks, but eventually they made it all the way to the end.

Dick yawned. "I'm glad she won, she totally deserved it."

"Yeah..."

"What should we watch next? I'm kinda don't with a this show for now." Dick sat up a little bit, grabbing the remote. "Another cooking show? A movie?"

Wally sprang up. "I just remembered! I brought something perfect."

Dick tensed. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's good, I promise." He carefully got out of the covers and slid out of bed. "A true classic."

"Last time you said that, we watched the Bee Movie." 

"...it's not the Bee Movie."

"Really?" Dick shook his head. "That doesn't sound suspicious at all."

"It's not! I promise."

"What, is it the Cat in the Hat?"

Wally shook his head. "Nope."

Dick groaned. "Please not the new Grinch."

"What?" He feigned being offended. "That's new, it can't be a classic."

"Ratatouille?"

"Still a no."

"Alright, shoot. I'm out of guesses."

Wally pulled the High School Musical out of his bag. "Sound good?"

Dick broke into a smile. "That's fucking perfect, you're the best. Put the first one on?"

So he did, then cuddled back down with Dick again. Everything about it was classic: the old previews, the terrible clothes...

"Still think every straight guy thinks Zack Effron is hot?" Dick teased, elbowing him a little bit.

Wally shrugged. "How would I know? I'm not a straight guy."

He snorted a laugh, blew his nose, then cuddled a little closer. It wasn't far into the movie that Dick had fallen asleep, using Wally as a pillow. Even though he tried his best to keep his eyes open, it wasn't too long until Wally fell asleep too.

When they woke up, the movie was over, and they had been on the title screen for a long while, probably. Well, saying 'when they woke up' probably wasn't right. Dick woke up, and had to blow his nose, which startled Wally awake.

"Hmm, have a good nap?" Dick asked, tossing the used tissue away. 

Wally scoffed. "You say that like you weren't just sleeping too."

"Yeah, yeah. Small potatoes."

"What?"

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Small potatoes?"

"I've never heard anyone under fifty say that."

He shrugged. "Well, I say it."

Shaking his head, Wally pulled Dick back down, so he was more under the covers. "So, what's the plan now?"

"Snacks, and the next movie?" He offered. 

"Sounds like a plan to me. Do you want me to get the snacks?"

Dick shook his head. "You always clear out the whole fridge. I can't trust you with that."

Wally waggled his eyebrows. "You say I clear it out like it's a bad thing?"

He rolled his eyes, pushing off the covers. "Come on, let's go."

"I would offer to carry you, but you know I still can't find my way around here. This place is a maze." 

"Yeah..." Dick wrapped one of his blankets around his shoulders like a cape. "Old house; the layout's always weird. There are still parts of it I don't know too well, and I've lived here eight years."

Wally whistled. "Well, if it took you this long, I've got no chance, do I?"

"Nope." He grinned. "None at all. Come on."

Dick got out of bed slowly, and Wally followed him. Walking through the hallways this slow was a little agonizing, but at the same time... He'd never really noticed so many little details about this place before. The wallpaper had birds in it. Why? He had no clue. But it did look nice. And who on earth needed that many little tables? They seemed to be everywhere.

"My room really isn't that far from the kitchen, you know." Dick pointed out. "It's just all the way down this hallway, two lefts, down the staircase-"

"You already described more directions than any house I've lived in has ever had."

He sighed. "True. It took me a long time to adjust to. The biggest room I stayed in as a kid was a little tent I shared with... My family. Coming here made me feel super small."

"I think coming here makes everyone feel super small, though." Wally shrugged. "It always makes me feel nervous, like someone's watching me. And I don't know all the places to step so that the floor doesn't creak."

Dick gave him a sad smile, just for a moment, before shaking his head. "The creaking is convenient, though. You can hear anytime someone who isn't supposed to be here snuck in."

He nodded. "True, I guess. Most people don't just... Account for invaders, though."

"We're rich people in Gotham." Dick sniffled. "Everyone's always trying to break in."

"The only person who ever tried to break into my old house was me, whenever I stayed out too late and got locked out."

He gave him that sad look again.

"Would you stop that?" Wally finally said, reaching the breaking point.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that! I hate it."

Dick frowned. "Looking at you like-"

"The pity look." Wally clarified, practically spitting the words. "I hate it. I'm not broken, Dick. I'm okay."

"Alright, I... I'm sorry, okay?" 

"I forgive you, it's just... Tiring, you know?" Wally sighed. "Barry still does it a lot." 

"I know how awful the pity look is; I didn't even realize I was doing it." 

"Really, it's okay." He gave him a little smile. "And we have now taken two lefts, and gone down the staircase. Where to now?"

He sighed, then let Wally change the subject. "Around this corner to the right, then down that hall, and down the flight of stairs there. Then you're in the closer kitchen." Dick explained, then yawned. "You know, maybe you're right. This doesn't feel too close right now."

"Yeah, your house is fucking huge." Wally shook his head. "It's crazy."

"Yeah, really is. We're almost there, though..." Dick smiled. "Think you can remember those directions?"

"It's just down this hall and down the flight of stairs, now." Wally pointed out. "That's pretty easy."

He grinned. "Pick me up, then?"

Wally nodded, scooping him up. "Can do. Let's go!"

So they went, got snacks, and might have gotten a little bit lost on the way back. Wally eventually found a spot that he recognized, as Dick was too busy laughing at him to be much help. It would never stop being funny to him how Wally could never find his way around. But they got there.  
They both settled into the bed, deciding to not think about the crumbs they were probably getting on it by snacking, and Wally put on the movie.

It took a little longer, this time, but Dick still fell asleep, his head on Wally's chest, snuggled up close.

***

Dick elbowed him softly.  
"Or when Roy dared me to sit in your lap that one time, and Batman looked like he was about to explode?"

"Shut up."

***

It was the Justice League Annual Holiday party, which, of course, meant that everyone had to be there. Everyone including the Teen Titans, which they hardly thought was fair, but they weren't about to argue.  
It was weird, though, seeing everyone in their civvies. The last of the secret identities had gone out the window during the past year, which meant there was really no use to being in full costume. Dick felt naked, being in the Watchtower in normal clothes, which was funny considering the fact that his normal costume was far skimpier than what he was wearing now.

Still, he loved whoever's decision it was for everyone to wear holiday sweaters. Just watching Bruce on the way there, already uncomfortable because he's not in the Batsuit, frowning distrustfully at his blue and white sparkly Hanukkah sweater. Just the annoyance on his face made the whole thing worth it. Besides, he had been scowling at Dick's sweater for days: a superman symbol print he had intentionally picked out to annoy him.

"Just try to behave yourself, this year." Bruce groaned, running a hand through his hair.

Dick grinned. "When do I not behave myself?"

He knew exactly what part he was talking about, last year. To be fair, he hadn't been a part of Roy spiking the eggnog. Though, he did warn all of them not to drink it. Hal would never hear the end of that.

Dick snickered. "It was really funny though, and Roy was the one who actually did it."

"I don't want to hear technicalities. He may have been the one to spike the eggnog," Bruce agreed. "But he wasn't the one who stole Hal's ring."

"To be fair," He shrugged. "I didn't know he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers and green lantern construct."

Bruce shook his head. "Just try."

Dick nodded, gave a little salute, then made his way over to the corner Donna was already hiding out in.

"How's it going?"

She shrugged. "We have our own holidays around this time on Themyscira, but I suppose the sweater is cute."

Her sweater was cute, if it didn't fit the category of being a holiday sweater. It was black, with a big silver, sparkly star in the center.

"Like what? I feel like I've asked you this before, but I've forgotten."

"Saturnalia is the the week long holiday, which ends in the day of Sigillaria. That is the closest to Christmas, I suppose."

Dick nodded. "You've definitely told me that before."

"And you've definitely forgotten." Donna grinned. "So, that's the sweater you got Bruce into?"

"Yep. Not too bad. It's almost festive." 

She snorted. "Almost festive. That's an accomplishment."

"To be fair, yours isn't very festive either." 

Shrugging, she pointed to the door. "Look who decided to show up! I really didn't think he would, after last time."

Hal Jordan walked in slowly, looking around the room. The moment he saw Dick, he frowned, blushed, and looked away.

"He's still embarrassed." Dick smiled, leaning against the wall. "You know, I did wonder if he'd get over it."

"He did try to give Batman a lap dance." She pointed out.

"True." 

She sighed. "You don't get over something like that, especially since you got a video."

Garth and Aquaman showed up, Garth wearing a sweater covered in little fish, Arthur's looked just like his normal shirt, but a sweater instead of actual gold scales.

"Aw," Dick shook his head. "I didn't even consider trying to find a green scaly sweater."

"But if you did we'd have to cancel the game of Twister!" Garth complained. "Also, that's way better. What did Bats say?"

Dick turned bright red. "Nothing. He just scowled."

"Sounds like him." He nodded. "Donna, you're looking festive."

She smiled. "At least someone thinks so."

"Donna, he was being sarcastic."

"Oh." She blinked. "Well, fuck you too."

"Ooh, is there going to be a fight?" Roy grinned. "And I just got here."

"Who the fuck," Dick tried to hold back from snickering. "Got you to wear that?"

It was an ugly Christmas sweater, in fact, probably the ugliest Dick had ever seen. Actual strands on tinsel were stuck to it. There were little tiny jingle bells. The whole thing looked like someone had eaten a Hallmark movie, then vomited. 

Roy scowled. "I lost a bet with Ollie."

"No kidding." Garth kissed him on the cheek. "Now we're only missing-"

"I am here!" Kori came up behind Donna and gave her a huge hug. "The festivities can now begin. After how much fun last year was, I am looking forward to it."

Dick sighed. "Well, I didn't promise Batman that I wouldn't get in any trouble..."

Roy grinned. "You know who isn't here yet?"

Glancing at the rest of the room, Dick scanned the crowd. There were a lot of Justice League members, even if they didn't get together often. That was what made this particular party so humiliating; you would see people at the next one who hadn't seen you since the last year, and they would ask about whatever wacky happened to you. You never lived down what happened at the holiday party.

"Well, the Flashes are always late." Dick shrugged. "But I'm guessing you mean Wally."

He nodded, then wiped off his cheek where Garth kissed it. "I dare you to sit on his lap when we all sit down for dinner, later."

"No!"

"That would be hilarious." Garth grinned. "I can't wait to see his face..."

"He will turn the brightest shade of red!" Kori declared, smiling wide. "It will put his hair to shame." 

"You guys are acting like I'm going to do it!"

"Do what?" Wally ran up, taking off his goggles. "Sorry I'm late."

Dick shook his head. "Nothing."

"Cool sweater, how did Batman react?"

"Hated it." He grinned. "Is that the same one as last year?"

"I forgot about the sweater thing!" Wally squeaked. "And besides, last year it wasn't necessary to wear a sweater, I just did anyway."

"Yeah," Roy snickered. "It wasn't even necessary to wear pants."

Wally frowned for a moment, then seemed to remember. "Oh yeah! Is Hal here?" 

Hal, who heard that, shrunk down a little bit. Dick did feel a little bit bad, but...

"So..." Wally grinned. "What are we doing this year?" 

Roy looked at Dick, but he ignored him. "Well, we did successfully convince Red Tornado that he was in charge of fruitcake again."

"Phew! That's a relief. Do you guys remember what those cookies he made tasted like?"

Garth gagged at just the memory.

"I liked those!" Kori crossed her arms. "I will enjoy that fruitcake."

Dick finally noticed what her sweater was: purple, with rows of cats, stars, and hearts. Like most shirts, it was too short for her.

Wally shook his head. "I was tasting baking soda for weeks."

"Than I guess I like baking soda."

"Weeks!"

"Hey, the dinner's going to be starting soon." Dick pointed out. "Will you go save our seats, Walls?"

"Sure thing." He smiled, kissed Dick on the cheek, and rushed off.

"I'll do it."

"What?" 

"I take the dare." 

Roy broke into a huge grin. "I'm so getting this on video."

Wally came back. "Alright! Just in time, too. I got three of us on each side of the table, facing each other. On the sides we don't even have anyone too bad, either. Baz, Jessica Cruz, Martian Manhunter, and..."

"And who, Wally?" Donna asked.

"Well..."

"And who?"

He swallowed. "Well, it's Black Canary, who is actually the best, but that means-"

"Ollie." Garth sighed.

"I'm not sitting next to her." Roy said quickly. 

Donna shook her head. "You know, no one else minds him that much."

"He's a dick!"

Kori squinted. "...I fail to see his resemblance to-"

"He means figuratively." Garth clarified. 

"Ahh. That makes more sense." She nodded. "I would love to sit next to Dinah."

"Great." Roy smiled. "I'll sit next to Kori, so I don't have to look at his ugly, ugly face."

Donna sighed, shaking her head. "Alright, I'll-"

"Donna, can I sit next to Roy?"

They all sighed and shook their heads, except Roy and Garth. How far this joke would go none of them could figure out, but it didn't appear to be over any time soon. None of them really remembered where it started, either.

"Fine." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "That leaves me-"

"Next to Jessica, I'm guessing?" Wally grinned.

Donna blushed. "Shut up, she's beautiful."

"We all agree," Roy said. "Except maybe Wally." 

"Being gay doesn't mean that I don't know when a woman is beautiful." Wally argued. "And she is beautiful."

Sighing, Donna nodded. "She really is."

"Okay, when do you think they'll start?" Wally asked, running a hand through his curls. "I'm super hungry."

"When are you not super hungry?" Garth pointed out.

"True." 

"Wait." Roy stopped. "Is that Guy Gardener?" 

They all turned and looked. Sure enough, there he was, joking around with Baz.

"Man, was it really four years ago that happened?"

Donna nodded. "Yep." 

"I can't believe he's allowed back, now." Garth shook his head. "That was crazy."

"I've missed seeing him at these." Wally said.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"What?" He shrugged. "We have a lot common, okay?"

Everyone shared a questioning look, but as Dick thought about it... Yeah, that made sense. Certain parts of their family background, being trans... Even being redheads. He never thought about it like that, since they were so...

Guy laughed really loudly, slapping Baz on the shoulder.

...different.

"Should we go sit down now?" Wally asked. "I feel so awkward, like we're all just waiting for it to be a socially acceptable time."

"Yes, I am eager to try Red Tornado's fruitcake." Kori glared at the rest of them, especially Wally.

Roy shrugged. "A few minutes... Ten, tops."

"Alright, that sounds great." Wally nodded. "I hate this, every year it's so weird..."

Dick shrugged. "This is kinda just what parties are like."

"Then parties are awful, and I'd rather not do that." He decided.

Garth snorted. "Said like a true nerd."

Wally nodded. "Yep. I'm good with that. It wouldn't be so bad if they just had snacks out, though."

"Note for next year, snacks." Dick repeated. "If I write it down on the batcomputer, Bruce will remember for next year's planning meeting."

Roy snorted. "If you remember for the next five minutes."

"I could make a note of it in my utility belt, if you have that little faith in me."

"You're wearing your utility belt?" Donna smirked. "Wow."

Dick shrugged. "I'm always wearing my utility belt... And it looks like people are starting to sit down."

As he expected, Wally rushed over to sit down first, right in the middle of their seats on one side. Roy picked up Garth, and they went to go sit down. Kori, laughing at them, followed.

Donna elbowed him, grinning. "What? Don't get cold feet now." 

"Oh, shut up." 

She went over and sat down, leaving Dick without excuse. He took a deep breath, tried not to think of how Bruce would skin him alive for embarrassing them, and walked up to the table. Why were his palms sweaty? For all of the crazy things he did, Wally was the only one who got him this nervous. Well, being in public with Wally. On their own there was nothing as natural as the two of them hanging out.

Here goes nothing, Dick thought to himself, then slid into Wally's lap. The reaction, from Wally at least, was immediate. Instantly, he stiffened, turning blood red. Dick could feel himself blushing, too. Roy, Garth, Donna, and Kori were all laughing.   
To be fair, Wally's face was hilarious. He sputtered something, then just leaned his face forward onto Dick like a crashed computer.

Dick laughed at that... Until his eyes fell on Bruce. Immediately, he tried to suppress it to a snicker. He didn't look mad, per se, but he certainly wasn't happy. His brows were drawn into a scowl, the edges of his lips curved into a frown. Other people were starting to laugh just because they saw Bruce's face, following his line of sight and finding them. 

Wally had calmed down, by now, just shaking his head. "You've gotta warn me if you're gonna do something like that! I like, almost died."

"Why?"

"Because I still can't believe you're my boyfriend."

"Awwww!" Kori clasped her hands together. "This was the best plan ever."

"Plan?!" Wally blushed again, giving him a disappointed look. "You guys planned this?"

"Haha! Look at Batman's face!" Guy Gardener was currently laughing his ass off... At Bruce's expense.

He was so going to pay for this later.

"Well... Roy might've dared me." Dick admitted.

Wally sighed. "That's good."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Wally shrugged. "You had never been that big on PDA before, so... I would be forced to conclude that something was horribly wrong."

Dick shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

"You know, the dare is over." He reminded him. "You can get off of me."

Laughing, Dick slid into his own respective seat. This wasn't nearly as crazy as last year, but his heart wasn't racing this much last year, either. Wally leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. Bruce scowled. Dick shrugged, and he looked away.

Grinning, Roy leaned over the table. "Oh, and by the way? Don't drink the punch."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this one."

***

"Or when-"

Dick cut him off by pressing their lips together, and Wally gave up whatever he was going to say for the kiss.

" I said shut up," Dick whispered under his breath.

Wally grinned. "Can do."

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open, tumblr is Supertinywords and Supertinybats, Comments are love!


End file.
